1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for punching out a valve hole in a vehicle wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional valve hole punching machine for a vehicle wheel includes a laterally extending U-shaped frame having horizontally extending upper and lower jaws. The punch is mounted on the upper jaw so as to be movable vertically. Wheels into which a valve hole is to be punched are brought to the punching position between the upper and lower jaws and a valve hole is punched out with the punch and the lower jaw by lowering the punch. However, since the portion of a wheel to be punched inclines with respect to the axis of the wheel, the wheel to be punched must be brought to the punching position with its axis maintained in an inclined position from the vertical direction so that the punch hits the wheel portion at a right angle. This setting of the wheel with an inclination has been done heretofore by hand and, accordingly, decreases the punching efficiency.